


just you and i

by asianradishhh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, First Dates, Fluff, Holding Hands, Ice Cream, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, except yaku doesnt know its a date, kuroo is sneaky, scientific pet names, team bonding but without the team, yaku blushes a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianradishhh/pseuds/asianradishhh
Summary: “You’re not here to kidnap me, right?” Yaku asked sarcastically, meeting the other boy’s hazel eyes.Kuroo brought a hand to where his heart would be, feigning hurt. His expression also wore that dumb, fake sadness. Yaku rolled his eyes at the sight. “How could you say that, Yakkun? Of course I’d never do that to you.”“Oh yeah?” he scoffed. “Then where’s the rest of the team? You texted me saying it was ‘team bonding’.”The black-haired boy rubbed at his nape. “Oh, yeah. They didn’t show up.”“What.”Kuroo invites Yaku out to a Nekoma team bonding activity (or so he thinks), only for him to be the only one to show up. They still have a good time, with some things being a little unexpected near the end.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	just you and i

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a one-shot, but i dont know where it went wrong  
> anyways, kuroyaku canon, and i hope you guys enjoy it :- )

Yaku found himself staring into his closet, specifically the clothing inside of it. He’s been staring at them for a long time now, and if he were being honest, his feet were beginning to ache as well. An hour earlier, his team captain had messaged him about meeting up for ice cream, saying that it had to do with some team bonding. He didn’t know why exactly Kuroo decided to host this kind of thing, considering he definitely didn’t seem like the type of captain who’d do that thing willingly. He also didn’t know why he was trying so hard when it came to choosing an outfit; he’s been putting different shirts and pants together in different combinations, wondering if it would look good enough or not.

_ ‘What? Good enough? Compared to what,’ _ he shook his thoughts from his head, and groaned frustratedly. What the hell was he going for?

It’s not like he wanted to go to the stupid team bonding thing (he totally did), and it wasn’t like he was trying so hard to impress his volleyball team captain (he totally was). His face grew red, thinking about stupid Kuroo with his stupid hair and his stupid smile—which he couldn’t stop looking at—and groaned once again. This time, however, it was louder. He found himself lucky that his mom wasn’t home, otherwise she’d be prying into everything she could, asking why he was so frustrated and then finding out that the reason is due to some idiot that plays volleyball. He flopped onto his mattress, ruffling up the plain, black bed sheets underneath him. Ruffling a hand through his hair with a pout, Yaku remembered something, and his eyes widened slightly.

_ ‘Maybe all hope isn’t lost,’ _ he thought, and immediately rolled his eyes at himself for being so dramatic.

-

“Yakkun! You look decent,” Kuroo called out, his signature grin permanent on his face. Strangely, though, there was  _ only _ Kuroo, and nobody else.

Yaku raised an eyebrow suspiciously, approaching the figure that was much,  _ much _ taller than him. It was kind of ridiculous how short he was, and at this point, he always finds it mocking that his taller teammates look down at him when they’re face to face. Especially when it’s Kuroo.

“You’re not here to kidnap me, right?” Yaku asked sarcastically, meeting the other boy’s hazel eyes.

Kuroo brought a hand to where his heart would be, feigning hurt. His expression also wore that dumb, fake sadness. Yaku rolled his eyes at the sight. “How could you say that, Yakkun? Of course I’d never do that to you.”

“Oh yeah?” he scoffed. “Then where’s the rest of the team? You texted me saying it was ‘team bonding’.”

The black-haired boy rubbed at his nape. “Oh, yeah. They didn’t show up.”

“What.”

“Yeah, so thanks,” his Cheshire-like smile spread across his entire face.

“I don’t believe that. Out of all the people who could’ve shown up, I was the only one who did?”

“I guess so.”

“There are nine other members, Kuroo.”

“They must’ve all been very busy, then. I mean, look; it’s a ghost town!”

Yaku sighed. He surely didn’t expect himself to be spending a day alone with his crush that lasted since their first year at Nekoma, but it is what it is. It wasn’t like he had anything else to do today, and though he loves pretending that he really hates the guy, he’d feel bad if he left Kuroo alone when everyone else already did. It was very strange though, the chances of one person out of nine being the only available one on a Sunday. He shrugged it off, because now he was taking way too long to answer Kuroo, and the silence was becoming a little less than comfortable. He bit his lip in thought, contemplating whether or not Kuroo was telling the truth when he said he wouldn’t kidnap him.

“Okay, fine. Let’s go,” he said in defeat. His heart rate increased when he saw Kuroo’s face immediately light up.

“Yay! Thank you, Yakkun!” Kuroo cheered, throwing up a peace sign at the shorter boy.

He was cute. Yaku huffed and crossed his arms. “What are you, three?”

The blond didn’t have any real bite behind his words of course, but the smile that couldn’t help but to creep onto his face gave himself away immediately. He turned his blushing face away with his arms still crossed, and with his mouth still curled up in a smile.

“No, I’m 18, thank you very much,” Kuroo responded matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, well I’m older than you,” Yaku shot back.

They made faces at each other, until Kuroo laughed that wonderful laugh of his. Not the hyena one obviously, but the one that made Yaku want to trap it inside a jar and keep it for himself.

He could swear that it was the laugh that he fell in love with.

Before long, the two stopped bickering—for the most part—and went to the shop that sold the best ice cream they’ve ever had. They had been there a couple times before, but it felt more special this time. More intimate, maybe. Kuroo and Yaku disagreed on a lot of things, but they definitely didn’t fight when one of them would point out that this shop particularly was the best thing ever. Though, they could definitely disagree on which flavor was the best; Yaku was plain, he loved vanilla, and everybody would make fun of him for it. Kuroo, on the other hand, absolutely loved everything  _ but _ vanilla. The blond found that funny, how they were truly an inside out pair, but they were still as close as ever.

There was a point in their time together where Kuroo dipped his finger into his vanilla cone, and Yaku had swatted his hand so frantically that he almost dropped the ice cream onto the sunny concrete. And he knows more than anyone that eating ice cream—or anything at  _ all _ —off of the sidewalks was not only embarrassing, but gross as ever living hell. Kuroo still wouldn’t stop making fun of him for that day at the park, where Yaku had dropped a donut but ate it anyway. The hair and rocks on his tongue were still as vivid as ever in his mind. There was another point in their time where the tip of his nose had some white cream on it, and Kuroo went ahead and wiped it off for him. What’d he do next? He stuck his finger in his mouth, licked it, and gagged right after.

“What the fuck?” Yaku laughed.

“I don’t know how you stand this stuff, Yakkun,” he said, disgusted.

“You just can’t handle plain, can you?”

“No way. That’s why I can’t handle you.”

Yaku thought for a moment, until he got it. “Are you calling me plain?”

“Maybe.”

The blond scowled, and from where they were sitting on the edge of a fountain, he kicked Kuroo’s shin as hard as he could. The taller boy drew away to grab at the spot he’d been assaulted, and winced slightly. Yaku knew that Kuroo was strong and that his kicks could never hurt him severely, especially when he himself didn’t have a lot of power, so he felt no remorse.

“What the heck, Yakkun…” he whined, still rubbing at his shin.

“You deserved it, dumbass,” Still snickering, Yaku took the chance to steal some glances at the other boy. He was painfully attractive, and he hated it.

“So mean!” Kuroo shot his head up, the pain apparently gone already. “You’re lucky I didn’t drop my ice cream when you did that.”

_ “I’m _ the lucky one? You would’ve been crying for hours if you dropped it.”

Kuroo thought about this for a second, but his smirk—which was  _ also _ strangely attractive—told Yaku that he already knew this information. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“You’re a crybaby, astaxanthin head,” He tried to sound snarky, but it came out softer than he’d intended; almost in an endearing way.

“You’re gonna lose your rep as the demon senpai with a face like that,” Kuroo chuckled at Yaku’s adorable, rare facial expression. He paused, but then added, “But thanks, serotonin.”

And they stayed silent after that, both with their soft, rare, and flushed faces, avoiding eye contact. Yaku didn’t turn into a blushing, panicking mess for once, and instead sat there with a gentle smile and warm cheeks. Though he didn’t dare look at Kuroo, he had a feeling that he was looking the same way, too. He found himself not embarrassed or annoyed at the cheesy nickname, but smitten. He loved this boy before him, and he thinks that it’s been a while since he’s told Kuroo how much he truly meant to him.

“You’re welcome, oxytocin,” he said finally.

Yaku was beginning to think that maybe love wasn’t as bitter as he thought it was these past few years, but actually quite sweet. But he was convinced that it must be true when he felt his smaller hands bumping larger ones, only for their fingers to lace together. And like the last piece of a jigsaw, it was satisfying, it fit perfectly, and it felt so right, as if they’d just completed the bigger picture. It felt right staying like that, not saying a word because they didn’t need to, not doing a thing because they didn’t need to, it always felt right with Kuroo.

“There was no team activity,” Kuroo spoke softly, in almost a whisper. Yaku could barely hear him.

“What?” His attention was focused on the warmth of the other boy’s hands, not listening to what he was saying.

“There was no team activity, Yakkun,” the black-haired boy gulped. “It… it was just us two this whole time.”

The shorter one made eye contact with him, immediately losing himself in his eyes, but focused nonetheless. “What do you mean?”

“I never invited the team. I just messaged you, and hoped that you would show up. I didn’t want to seem suspicious or anything, so I said it had to do with team bonding.”

Kuroo looked nervous, which shocked Yaku for sure. Out of their years together, he had  _ never _ seen him nervous outside of something that wasn’t volleyball, and even if it was about volleyball, it only happened once or twice. But, if there was no team activity in the first place, then what was the point of this?

“Why?” Yaku asked, beginning to grow nervous as well.

“Why what?”

“Why’d you just invite me, then? You could’ve spent the day with Kenma, or something… you two are really close.”

“Yakkun, I…” He shifted in his spot so he could face Yaku, still holding his hand in his own. “I wanted to spend time with you.”

Yaku’s eyes widened in disbelief, looking like he’d just seen a ghost. “You wanted to spend time with  _ me?” _

“Yeah, I’m—”

_ “Willingly!?” _ Shocked, he felt his face heating up. He knew his face probably looked like a tomato right now.

Kuroo sucked in a breath, and let it out. “Yeah. I did.”

They both didn’t say anything for a while, until eventually, Kuroo dropped Yaku’s hand gently. He wanted to chase after the warmth, but with a glimpse at the other boy’s expression, he refrained.

“I’m sorry, that sounded stupid. The idea was kind of stupid,” He gave a dry laugh, trying to play it off as a joke, but definitely didn’t convince Yaku. “If you’re weirded out, I understand.”

“Kuroo,” Yaku called out to him softly, reaching a slow hand in his direction. “I loved today. I loved hanging out with you, and I’m… glad, that you invited me.”

He was once again entranced in those hazel eyes as he looked up, his face looking hopeful. Yaku felt his heart pounding, sweating from nerves all over, but still brave enough to take both of Kuroo’s hands in his own.

“I wouldn’t mind,” he continued. “If we did it again. A date.”

The word “date” was heavy on his tongue, but he managed to get it out anyway. He smiled, and looked down bashfully.

“So, you like me too?” Kuroo asked to confirm.

“Yeah, I guess I do,” Yaku was happy to say. He still couldn’t believe it.

They both forgot about their ice cream at this point, but they didn’t care too much. Yaku realized that maybe vanilla was getting a little too plain for him, but he wasn’t going to tell Kuroo. They were opposite in everything, and he made sure it stayed that way. After processing what just happened, both boys became sheepish, rubbing at their necks and averting their gazes.

“Um, so I guess we should probably go, soon,” the blond interrupted the silence.

Kuroo managed to display a wide grin in reply. “Aw, tired of me already?”

“Yes, I am. But unfortunately, I like you too much,” he admitted, his brain not quite catching up to his words.

“I do too,” the other boy said. “How does Tuesday sound? I can pick you up at five.”

“And where would we be going?”

“It’s a secret, Yakkun.”

Yaku groaned for the third time that day. “Now I’m  _ sure _ you’re going to kidnap me sooner or later, and then torture me with your distasteful classical music.”

“Only the best for you, Morisuke,” Kuroo teased with a sing-songy voice.

Although the use of his given name was unexpected, Yaku barely but still managed to spit out, “You wouldn’t dare, Tetsuro.”

They fought for a while longer, until eventually, they began walking back together. Kuroo, being the nice person that he claimed to be, offered to walk Yaku back to his place first. They chatted about everything, which occasionally turned into more banter, but nothing ever grew more serious than that. They just had a good time. Soon enough, they reached Yaku’s doorstep. He stood on the top step, peering down at Kuroo.

“Wow, you’re finally taller than me, huh?” Kuroo joked, knowing that if Yaku had been next to him, his shin would be targeted once again.

“Shut up,” he pouted, eyebrows furrowing.

“I’m kidding, sorry Yakkun,” he apologized half-heartedly. “Seriously though, rest well. Have a good night’s sleep.”

“I promise,” he said, and meant it. “I love you, dopamine.”

He hadn’t meant for it to slip, but it did somehow. He froze and flushed at his own words, and he’d never wanted to slap himself more than he wanted to now. His hand lay nervously on his doorknob, anticipating Kuroo’s response.

“I love you too, endorphins.”

Yaku slept well that night just like he said he would, and dreamt of a certain raven-haired boy with an addicting smile. Love is sweet when it’s for Kuroo Tetsuro.

**Author's Note:**

> god i love the team parents ships


End file.
